My Lovely Blonde
by SpicyCrazyLove2013
Summary: Basil came from a world where Marvel was just a bunch of cartoons and comic books thinking that it was just a bunch of made up characters from Stan Lee. But she was wrong.{Also there are some chapters in process and I'm not sure how far the story will go depending on the ratings so I will give it a "M" to see how far the characters go!}
1. Criss Cross!

It was a typical day like no other. Woke up and pretty much just hated my day from the start mostly because I knew that I was going to have to rummage through trash to find coupons. Oh wait how rude of me! Hi I'm Basil Lynn Jolin a 17 year old Extreme Coupon cutting penny pincher that has been in this game for nearly 11 years now with the help of my Mother and Grandmother. Now I happily live in a condemned- well not condemned but just out of date, pretty safe, and VERY cheap building which is just to my taste in New York, Manhattan.

I know what you are thinking 'Really is this how the Story is going to go? Where are the Super Heroes!' well guess what fuck you this is my story and there is actually a begging I'd like to clear up before I get into serious shit.

Anyways that's who I am. I live in the reality where Marvel Cartoons and Marvel comics are just nothing more than drawings and animated pictures with a Heroes dressed in the best and brightest colors but no one notices because of those fine abs they display for the Fandom and Geek Hood can just stare and use for Halloween or Comic Cons to portray their mass intellect on the Series and how it's different than the Movies or if Emma Frost is hotter than Jessica Jones or whomever is dressed as them looks accurate enough to even pass as them. YES! It's that type of boring. It's that type of Story.

But not for long because what I thought was just a cartoon turned out to be real. Have anyone ever saw that one Episode where John Stewart, The Green Lantern, went into a comic book and found out it was real but that world all the Super Heroes died from a nuclear war and everything turned into shit…

Well I wouldn't be here if I never decided to grab Iron Fist's hand and go with him.

1 Week Ago.

"Uhhgg." It's Sunday…and my alarm is still on. I picked the most annoying song ever Mulatto Butts from Archer my Gods it's annoying as hell now I've been using it for nearly 2 months straight and it is the only thing that wakes me up angry.

"Jesus do I really have to get up…" replying tiredly staring at my feet

"Jo it's time to wake up! We have a long schedule to do and I have a surprise for you!" my mother, Rosalyn, yells from down the hall. She sounded excited? I can't help but wonder if it's a day off from scavenging today.

Getting up from my bed I slip on my cozy slippers but only to see that I had one of them and the other was missing. The only thing I can think of 'Indie' my annoying sweet dog did this but I doubt he can enter in my room if the door is closed? I swear that dog figured a way to open the damn door knob.

"Jojo! Hurry up!" Ah. What a good way for my summer vacation to start off.

I get up and head off down the hall and see my mom poking her head from the side door with a grin from ear to ear she looks ecstatic. I have a weird feeling in my stomach like a tingling warm feeling like this is going to be a good surprise- oh no wait, that's my stomach. I'm hungry. My mom grabbed my hand eagerly and blocked my view of the garage bouncing excitedly.

"Okay Jojo close your eyes and walk this way it's something you always wanted! ~" mom seemed way to happy but I did what she said I never seen her this happy in a long time so it had to be good. I closed my eyes as she placed her hands over my eyelids just to make sure I couldn't peek at anything. I couldn't help but feel like this is going to be a great day I don't know why but it just does!

Alright time to snap out of my thoughts now and see what my mom wants to show me and it's…oh my god! I can't believe it! She bought me a Moped!

"Wait is this for me?!"

She smiles at me and nods I feel like I'm the happiest girl in the world! Okay now I know nothing is going to ruin my day!

Mean while in Marvel Universe.

"Okay so let me get this straight you need my help protecting a wooden block with fancy decorations and a…what is that an old book?" Spider Man looks on with amazement at Doctor Strange and Iron Man.

"It's not a wooden block, Spider Man, it's a Talisman that concentrates energy and that 'old book' is a Book of White Magic. It holds spells beyond your-" Doctor Strange was cut off abruptly

"Okay, alright I get it! What do I have to do exactly?" Spider Man said ' ** _I don't want to do this but why exactly do I have to protect this and from what?'_** Spidey thought

"You have to protect it from _them._ " Iron Fist said pointing to Spidey's back

"What?" Spider Man looks back "Uh-Oh!"

The shadows bend their forms into shapes of monsters and human body forms and started attacking the three destroying half of Doctor Strange furniture.

"No!" Doctor Strange shouts "Stay away from my home you demons!"

He used his spells and hands to open a portal that sucked in Spider Man and Iron Fist into only the Gods know where. The room was silent and dead as Doctor Strange stood there staring at what he did in calmed but panicked manner.

"Hm." Doctor Strange turned his heels and went off to find some books in hopes of figuring out how to track down Spider Man and Iron Fist.

To be continued.


	2. It's a crazy world!

I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world! I can't believe my mom got me a moped! I'm wondering if there is a catch to this but I don't care because I got my own moped! Soft powder blue with "Jojo" written in white near the bottom of the seat it is perfect!

But then I felt a small shake in the ground it was small at first but then it started to stop I thought we had an earth quack but I never experience one before? I shrugged it off and went to sit on the seat until everything in the room went sideways and threw just about everything to the left. Mom and I weren't hurt but when I looked at my moped I then felt like the most unlucky girl in the world. Everything just stopped suddenly making the room still I got up dusting myself off and helping my mother up trying to get the moped off of her.

"Are you okay?" My mom asks

"I'm fine Jojo but how are you?"

"I'm good don't worry so much it was just tumble and a fall it's not the end of the world…I hope it's not? I think the power went out we should go check. Wait! Indie where are you?!" I heard him yelp from up stairs I tried to walk but I fell back down honestly I wasn't okay my leg hurts from that stupid moped. If I knew the world was going to slam dunk me in the face I didn't expect it would be with one thing I wanted since Middle School...well slam dunk my leg but you get what I'm saying. But I don't care for the moped I can only think of Indie he's the closest thing I have known for the longest time. He was there for everything I can remember! First year in High School, when my brother left to college, when my parent split up! And when I first got a moped that-NO wait scratch that last part out that was just terrible and it was like, what, 15 minutes ago?

"Jojo I'm going to see if the dog is okay. Stay right here, Love." My mom hurried out of the room leaving me alone to think on what just happened.

I ran out of the garage the best I could trying to hold myself together making sure the dent in my leg didn't get worst because then my mom will give a lecture, but then again, she'd still give me a lecture about not staying put. Oh well curiosity is too great to not see what's going on! I want to see the damage that the earth-there's a hole in the sky. I am looking at a hole. I am watching a giant hole in the sky spiral around my neighborhood. I'm not sure if what I'm seeing is real or not?

"What in the worl..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I just saw Spider-Man crash in front of my street. What..?

"Kyaaa!" Oh my god. It's Iron Fist!

I just stood there watching Spider Man with Iron Fist fighting shadow people. In front of me not really sure if this was real...But it looked so real!

"God these are some good ass Cosplayer..!" Jesus they are taking this very serious it almost looks like they might be in real pain!

"Iron Fist go use your glowy hands to shine a light! Like a flash light!" Wow that guy must have worked hard to achieve that whiny voice…

"It's not 'glowy hands' it's chi-powered punches…" Iron Fist retorts nonchalantly

"Gah!" Spider –Man is being flung around like a rag doll and Iron Fist can't land a punch on those shadows they just keep on moving.

"Damn these are good." I whispered

Those shadow creatures heard me and swirled around me consuming in pitch black. EW…the floor was wet and grimy with a really bad smell around. Like..? Kind of smelled like sour milk or rotting meat? What is this?!

"Uh I don't think this is Cosplay but cartoon characters aren't real. So.." my phone started beeping it was it was my friend Roxanne from across the street?

"Oh she's texting me?" I flipped my phone open to see what she wrote me but it was to dim to read said something like _'Oh my yo..wha..ar..?!'_

"I can't read this I have to turn the brightness higher." My phone isn't even that charged that much maybe 48% but still if it's too bright my batter power goes down. Well whatever. I turned on the brightness and everything around me started to quack all that surrounded me started to deteriorate like the curtain dissolving at the seams replacing itself with a new image. An image of Spider-Man and Iron Fist locked up in what looked like glowing dark blue…bubble?

"Oh no...god no…"

To be continued


	3. Lavender Town?

Meanwhile with Spider-Man and Iron Fist

I didn't know what to think exactly on what the hell I was looking at. Spider-Man and Iron Fist was right in front of me staring right at me. I look at Spider-Man and then I look at Iron Fist. And then I looked at Iron Fist Abs. Oh god his abs I remember how in the cartoon series it was over detailed when he was in his Iron Fist costume. God damn his abs.

"Excuse me! *COUGH* Trapped over here! We kind of need help." I tore my eyes of his sweet abs and looked back at Spider-Man forgetting that both of them are trapped and then I noticed that both of them were looking at me. Iron Fist didn't seem to like being stared at like a piece of eye candy.

Everything felt so awkward.

"Sooo how can...um, get you-I get you guys out of here?" my voice sounded cracked and I felt my cheeks grow hot as Iron Fist stare dug deep in the side of my head. I swear if he had Chi laser eyes my mind would have exploded already!

"Can you hack a computer main frame and contact Shield for help?" Spidey asked

"I'm...Pretty sure I can't."

"Can you…uh…hm." Spidey looked like he ran out of options.

"Well Iron Fist it looks like we ran out of options."

He said the same thing I just thought.

 _"Don't worry my friend. When there is a will there is a way."_

"Wow that was corny." I bluntly said.

Iron Fist turned his head calmly at me looking me right in my eyes. I flinched from his stare. His head went downwards like he was examining me. He most likely noticed my baggy see through sky blue shirt and my tan strap tank top with some black pajama bottoms with pink bunny prints to complement my figure and some nice old worn out socks to top it off. I most have been a sight to behold because I saw his eye brows perk upwards for a second till it went back down then he just gave me a look, mostly a frown. I couldn't see his full face but I saw his mouth curled back in doubt but I can tell his eyes are squinting at me as far as the bottom half of his face shows. He looked again one more time at my feet and then right back at my face.

"Why do you only have one slipper?" One of his eyebrows lifted up quizzically.

"Hm..? Oh yeah my dog has it."I chirped

"…" Neither of them said anything and realized how stupid I sounded.

"Look we're in a bit of trouble here you can either find a way to help or go find our friends…" Bug Boy sounded serious but I'm still trying to coup with this entire shit. But whatever I'll just wander over yonder. Heheh cartoon joke.

Exhale in. Exhale out.

Okay I don't know where I'm at but I know I hate it. There's like giant gaps of land missing from the ground and most of it forms a pathway but I can see from a distant that it starts to break up. There's no water anywhere some chunks of land are floating in the sky, there's no clouds, no wind, no real noise. I look to my left and it doesn't get any better it's just a bunch of random machine parts-maybe from a space ship..? Or plane? I don't know but there is a pilot seat that you see in Air Planes not that I've seen one in real life. But in movies I have. Besides that burn marks, a few patches of dwindling fire. Hmm. Looks like the fire is dying off. A lot of craters I see. Uh okay not looking good I'm having doubts. I look to my right and I see a cliff that shows me a void of nothing! Well besides the floating land parts and random shit in the sky but that's about it. For some reason everything is just a tint of purple? Am I in Lavender Town?

"…I don't know what this place is I don't think I can help like at all. And seeing all this it makes me feel unhinged around here. S-Sorry." I was extremely nervous this place scared me

"She's got a point Spider-Man this place isn't safe for someone without powers. What if Loki is still out there?"

"Good point we can't take that risk…just stay with us until our friend rescues us."

Meeting Spider-Man in person was annoying I never meet someone so optimistic before it was nice and a sweet but afterwards it was a bit of a head case. I like him though he just seemed like a really sweet guy!

"Soo Loki got you trapped in a magic orb I see?" I said to Spider-Man

"Yeah he- wait you know who Loki is?" He was surprised that I knew him in my world him and Iron Fist is nothing more than a cartoon and they are not real. I can't tell them that they both are so nice! Well Peter Parker is nice I'm not sure on Iron Fist he just seems to look elsewhere and sometimes look at me. I noticed he was looking at me with a blank expression I wish I knew what he was thinking right now it makes me uneasy.

"I don't know who he is but I heard of him."

"Loki visited your world too?" 'He asked

"Not exactly but in a way he did I don't really like to talking about it"

I can still feel Iron Fist stare.

"But besides me how did you guys get here?"

Before Spidey got a chance to talk there was shouting from the distance. It sounded like a fancy British accent muffled out by a bunch of cracking noises.

"Quick you got to hide! If Loki sees you he'll lock you up or turn you into something stupid like a rock or table!" Spidey said in a hushed voice

I went to the pile of broken machine parts and hid inside of the hallow plane. I found a large flat scrap metal to cover my front so they don't see me so much but hopefully I can still see them!


	4. The Great Escape!

I could see two figures through the hole of the metal cover and saw a person with curved horns on his head that must be Loki but I can't see the other person.

Spider-Man POV

"Hey Doc Oct I see you've kept yourself busy. You and Loki are a team again?"

"Ah yes Spider-Man I see that you still have that witty banter of yours...will no matter I'm sure I can't get rid of that after I drain you and split you open atom by atom." Doc Oct said with a small smile on his face

 ** _'Oh God what did I get myself into…'_**

"You know we can see you. Do you really think you can hide from the world's greatest scientist!?" I heard the tentacle dude scream.

 ** _'Is he talking about ME?'_**

Before I can think any further the sheet metal was lifted up from the ground and thrown several yards away from me exposing me to both Villains and Heroes in front of them. I saw Spider-Man face palm himself and Iron Fist looking at me displeased with me.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! Is she another friend of yours, Spider-Man?" Loki said with a smirk

"Leave her alone, Loki! She's here by mistake!" Spidey said loudly

"And who might you be, girl? You, how did you manage to get passed my security Bots?!"

"I got swallowed by a giant shadow thing and when I got out I ended up here talking to these two guys. So far Spider-Man is good company but the other guy doesn't like to talk…He's a pretty dull guy!" I said nonchalantly. I turned my head to point at Iron Fist but his expression never changed.

"So dull. And my name is Basil so you must be Loki and Doc Oct?" I looked at them wondering what's going to happen next.

"Loki I knew I shouldn't have trust your 'magic' to watch them. Your creature is so pathetic." Doc Oct said with a chuckle.

"Pathetic! My creature is the made out of the most powerful magic known to the Gods?! It makes the Gods tremble in fear" Loki was now angry and seems to be turning red.

"Well if your magic is the strongest energy in the world how come it couldn't contain a teenage girl?"Doc Oct put it bluntly. But it's true.

At this point Loki was enraged and turned into a full blown tomato he was so mad. If he's mad now he is going to explode when he hears how I beat that thing. Heheh.

"How did you even defeat my monster? Tell me now or be destroyed!" I wanted to answer Loki but I'm a bit scared now.

I looked at both of them and noticed Doc Oct looking at me. Waiting for a answer so I just breathed in and out.

"Okay…I used I used this high tech device that you might not now of since Asgardians don't have great technology like I have." I said with a sarcastically serious voice.

Doc Oct looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Loki was waiting for a reply. Spider-Man looked confused. Iron Fist looked the same he still has changed.

"Behold the weapon that killed your beast!" I pulled out my cell phone with its flickering light almost dying from lack of charging.

"The amazing light from my cell phone cut through your shadow like water on paper!" At this point I knew I might die so I accepted the consequences of my actions. I will rest in internal peace.

All I heard was Spider-Man and Doc Oct laughing. Loki's face turned pale and just looked at my cell phone. Iron Fist didn't do anything he just stood there looking at me! God damn it..!

"That's Amazing! The most powerful magic in the Universe beaten by a cell phone! My Loki your power is a force to be feared! Ha-ha!"

"Oh shut up! Just throw her in one of your containment pods!"

"I thought those were magic bubbles you made. Huh…"

"No you stupid girl look at it closer you can see the machine parts connected to the floor and top lid." Doc Oct said annoyed at that statement.

I examined the bubble pods and saw he was right it's not even a force field it's made out of glass and did look like a bubble but there was a top machine part connected to the ceiling kind of like an odd shaped jar. Suddenly my whole body was lifted into the air by a metal tentacle then roughly thrown into one of the cell containment units.

"There now…feel comfortable in your nice cell." Doc Oct said sarcastically

"I'd feel comfortable if I had a few things in here…" I said dimly thinking of all the horrible things waiting for me.

"Like I would you give you the time of day to even care on what you want. Don't make me laugh!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Chances are you are going to get rid of me I want to live the remainder of my life doing things I like as a last request!" I chirped out

"No." Loki's eyes squinted anger at me.

"Oh well its okay I can understand you can't do it…I mean that shadow demon went down by a flicker of my cell phone and what I've heard you are the greats magician, God or whatever in the world. Plus you are kind of old so you probably wouldn't understand or even know what I would like…so it's okay! Also how old are you? Like 12,000 years old or much older?"

"How dare you! You rude little creature judging my power! Fine...What would you like?"

"Just read my mind it might be easier!" I smiled in excitement!

 ** _'_** ** _Bottles of water, scotch tape, notepads, sharpie markers, I want to draw while I meet my end, oh and some marbles, and makeup lots of makeup the mineral based ones cause I want to look pretty when I die or turn into a lab experiment, hmm, oh and also hair oils, I want my phone battery recharged so when I meet my end I can look into the face of evil!? I want a strong leather belt and diamond earrings! I want to look great when I die and someone finds my body I don't look stupid! ALSO AN ALL MEN NUDE MAGAZINE SO I CAN OGLY AT SOMETHING BESIDE IRON FIST ABS!'_**

"…..It didn't take you long to think of all that junk did you." His eyes twitch

"We are living in a material world and I am a material girl." I sang out and laughed a bit with mirth in my smile.

I noticed Iron Fist was looking at me his face still showing nothing. Loki scowled and left his staff and granted my wish like a Genie. I felt like Aladdin! Doc Oct shock his head disapproval when he noticed that magazine I wanted. _'Lude Dude' a special Edition from Martin's Collections of the World of Professional Body Parts modeling!'_ I can see Spider-Man cringe at the sight of it!

"Have with your pornography, girl." Loki muttered

"Hey I'm not a girl I'm 24 years old I'm aloud to look at this type of stuff!" I picked up the magazine flipped through some pages found a good picture of Luis Vasquez's package and slammed it to the glass to show Loki and Doc Oct. They covered their eyes with their arms then proceeded to leave the room.

They left leaving me alone, with Spider-Man and Iron Fist, in a giant blue bubble, with like seven Lude Dude Magazines. I can feel the awkwardness circling around the magic bubble. Oh wait its not magic it's just science. Well whatever I'm going to see if I can look pick my way out.

I started to dig through my and found some water and I looked around my 'cell' and saw a few cracks in the ceiling. I took out bobby pins form my rats' nest that is my hair.

"Hey Spider-Man do you see those openings in the ceiling? Do you think if I give you my bobby pins you can mess with it or something?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose upwards and he looked up.

"You know you might have an idea there!" He jumped up and stuck to the wall and checked out the openings for a moment "Hey give me some bobby pins! I think I can get the wires I just need a hook like thing to pull it out."

I pulled nah I yanked out the bobby pins and tried to form a hook but it was harder than I thought! It took about a few minutes to bend it correctly…Spider-Man was getting impatient.

"Just give the bobby pins to Iron Fist he'll bend it properly." Uhg I handed them to him and I saw his mouth opened a bit and I knew he was grossed out! He was pulling out clumps of my hair off my bobby pins and then he turned to me and I looked away quickly. How embarrassing! He's so hot and I look like crap! Why does this happen to me! Every time I decide to go out in sweats or frumpy shirt I see an ex-boyfriend or old friends. God damn it all!

"I need some of that tape." That was like the only words he said so far.

"Why did you ask for tape?" his eyes grew wide "Were you planning this?!" He loudly stated

I looked at him and bent down to get the tape and searched for scissors.

"Hm no I was just going to cut out the private parts of my Lude Dude Magazine and tape them into my notepad. It's a hobby of mine. Try it out sometime its fun cut out pictures you like and tape them to the walls or n a scrap book as a 'Private' collection!" I chirped with a big smile on my face.

But they didn't have the opposite feeling. Well I don't care it's my favorite thing to do! Iron Fist was no longer looking at me I saw a small blush on his face. How adorable!

"Aw! You're blushing! You're so adorable!" I squealed in excitement as he turned away from me and handed Spider-Man who in returned jimmied a bunch of wires until the ceiling started to smoke and popped a fuse. But to no avail nothing happened.

My eyes glanced at Iron Fist for a moment and 'Why can't you just use your glow hands to bust us out of here?'

"It's not the time yet to do so." He responded

"Did you read my mind?! Oh god…did you read my other thoughts!" I screeched

"What are you both talking about?" Spider-Man was looking at the both of us. Suddenly there was a large smashing sound. I looked to see where it was coming from but all I saw was floating junk and land parts in the skies. I was getting annoyed with all this shit just popping up out of nowhere until a giant plane came crashing from the sky!

"That's the Hillacarrier!" Spider-Man yelled as White Tiger, Power Man, Nova rushed out from the main decks door. Or whatever that door is called?

"Hey, Spidey how's it going? I see you're a little stuck." Power Man was a lot bigger than I thought he would be! Or I'm just too damn small!

"So Web Head who's this girl?" Nova asked with his eyebrow raised up.

"Oh, um, this is…? Who are you again?" Spider-Man forgot my name…

"…I'm Basil nice to meet you…!" I faked enthusiasm but I think they could see right through me.

"Basil? Like the spice?" Power Man asked me because obvious that's a stupid name!

"Well my mom named me Basil because it's her favorite spice for good luck. My full name is Basil Lynn Jolin. I have my mother's last name and my Grandmas first name as my middle name and my Aunts name is also Lynn. 'Lynn' is a family thing in my Mom's side of the family."

After a small conversation to inform everyone on what's going we d3cided, they decided, that it would be safer if I stayed in the Carrier.

"You want me to stay in that?" I pointed to the wrecked up ship.

"It's not in great shape now but when we get out of this miss it'll be fine and up to date!" Spider-Man gave me a thumb up

"But isn't that the ship that **_constantly_** gets attacked or high jacked, or gets stolen, or sinks into the sea, or gets abducted by aliens, or blows up by a mass group of dangerous criminals?" There was a pause in the group…

"Okay…maybe something else?"

To be continued.


End file.
